1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding devices and more particularly pertains to a compartmented mattress pad for individually supporting portions of a human body relative to a mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bedding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bedding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,259; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,240; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,948.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a compartmented mattress pad for individually supporting portions of a human body relative to a mattress which includes a flexible pad positionable atop a mattress of a bed, and an individual support assembly coupled to an upper surface of the flexible pad which includes a plurality of separate chambers individually filled with a viscous gel to individually support each contacting portion of a human body relative to the mattress.
In these respects, the compartmented mattress pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of individually supporting portions of a human body relative to a mattress.